Blue-Eyed Beast
by Lunar Cleric
Summary: Blake has been taken from Remnant and brought to Hyrule. Where she must adapt to her new form and find a way back home. Link has had his piece of Twilight, the crystal which allows him to transform between forms, stolen. He must team up with Blake to find the crystal and return the two of them back to their normal lives. Or will they ever manage to return to normal?


Life was flowing in Castle Town at the base of Hyrule Castle. People moved through the streets and children ran between legs. But look close enough at the open alleyways and occasionally you could see a large black shadow moving through the openings. So fast you could have mistaken it for an illusion.

Link ran through the alley, trying to navigate the maze of a town to try and get to Telma's Bar. Diving in between a large crate and the wall of the alley, he narrowly dodged being seen by a patrolling guard. Hopping back out he continued to run down the narrow alley. Nearing the open mouth of the alley, he slowed down. Sitting there was a cat, one of Louise's scouts.

"Link," The cat called him by name. Dissuading the instinct to chase her, he nodded and sat close by, but still hidden from Hylian sight. "Louise wanted you to know that there is a stranger causing a large commotion in the main square."

Link tilted his head, confused as to why Louise wanted him to know about this. "She is like you." Link tilted his head to the other side, even more confused. "She too has been twisted by shadow into a new form. A large black cat is now cornered in the square by plenty of guardsmen."

Link nodded and took off back down the alleyway. He turned a corner, and then another. Running down the alley towards the main square, he spotted the black cat, surrounded by guardsmen. She was almost his size, only half a foot shorter than his own form. She had black almost blue fur, and white stripes lining her form and face, almost akin to his own markings. Her eyes were amber and slitted, almost glowing in the afternoon sunlight. Her long tail swishing as she watched the guardsmen cautiously.

[Search up Shadowcat Game of Thrones for reference]

Link noticed that the guardsmen had made an almost unnoticeable gap in their formation behind her. So he circled around behind the empty market stalls, behind the curious crowd and the guardsmen. As he got behind the formation, he readied his charge. Springing out from behind the crowd he let out a loud bark. The people scattered from his approaching form, and the guardsmen that were in his way were quickly knocked down.

Blake was sleeping when it happened. What happened? She didn't know, but whatever did happen, she didn't volunteer for it. She woke up in an alleyway as a large cat. Likely a lynx from the stripes and furry ears. She had gotten used to the form rather quickly despite, you know, her being turned into A CAT! But as soon as she walked out of the alleyway, she regretted it. A lady near the alley screamed and pointed at her. Blake noticed that a couple of men in armor carrying swords and spears were rushing towards her.

Now normally a couple of men with swords would be no problem to her, a trained Huntress-in-Training and former White Fang member. But right now she was a cat, and she didn't know how to fight as a cat. So she turned to run back into the alleyway, but another couple of guardsmen were running up it, likely hoping to catch her off guard by surrounding her. So she backed away, and turned in a slow circle. There were guardsmen surrounding her already, if nothing else, she applauded their response time. Much better than the police back home.

She had no time to act, and she didn't know what to do. They weren't human, that was obvious, their ears were way too long and stuck out behind their heads. Maybe they were faunus, but she doubted it. Their were large rocky people in the crowd, as well as fish people, they were more likely to be fellow faunus, but once again, she did not think so.

Then, she heard a loud bark behind her, spinning around quickly she spotted a big wolf knocking down several guardsmen between him and her. He had green fur covering most of his body with cream fur lining his underbelly. Whenever he ran through a shadowy patch of shade, his fur turned almost black, blending in near perfectly.

Reaching her, she crouched, fur rising preparing to fight. But he showed no interest in fighting her, but he did speak.

"Follow me." He barely spoke louder than a whisper, but his voice carried over clearly and subtly. He took off past her, bowling over another group of guardsmen, but not harming them. And ran towards another alley. She took off after him, after all, he was her only lead so far. And NO, she was NOT blushing!

Link ran into the alleyway, a quick glance into a nearby mirror showing that she was following him. He took off around a corner, jumping off the wall for extra speed. He dodged a falling vase from nowhere and snatched up the red rupee that fell out of it. The cat behind him turned the corner and ran faster to catch up with him.

Link looked at the black cat and shrugged his head right. He turned the corner with the cat on his tail. Now in the alleyway behind Telma's Bar, he slipped the rupee into his shadow, where it took it and slipped it into his wallet. Even without Midna here, it still worked, if a bit slower.

Link nudged a box from the far wall and pushed it against the opposite wall. Then jumped up onto it. Looking down at the cat, she jumped up to join him. Then she found her voice, "Where… are we?"

Inwardly Link smiled, "Telma's Bar, I use this place as my home away from home. Telma is nice, and her cat Louise is a good source for information."

"This doesn't look like a bar, it looks like an alleyway." Link nudged her in the side and gestured at the closed window.

Link sat down and took a deep breath in, and started howling. It started in the high note, but slowly transitioned into a medium note and quickly back to a high note. Then dropped to a low note, and climbed back into a medium note. He turned and smiled at the cat when the window opened.

He jumped in, much to the cat's surprise. Jumping in after him, she noticed that she was sitting on the rafters, as was Link. A small house cat sat nearby on another rafter, probably the one that opened the window. When she looked down she saw that a woman had just ushered out a group of drinkers and locked the door.

She turned to the roof and looked at them. Blake prepared to pounce or run away but was stopped by the wolf putting his paw on her shoulder, a very human/faunus gesture. He just nodded and jumped down, landing without a sound. The woman, Telma looked at the wolf and smiled, "Well, looks like you brought home a nice lady, why don't you introduce her?"

Telma once again looked at her, so she jumped down beside the wolf. "Well, a Shadowcat, don't you make some interesting friends young Hero. I'll ready your 'room,' don't get _too_ friendly in here." She smirked and left. Blake caught on to what Telma through out and blushed though her black fur. Turning her head away, she saw the wolf doing the same. A shade of red flowing through his fur, just as hers was probably doing.

A white Persian approached the black cat, sitting in front of her. She then spoke to the newcomer, "Don't get too riled up with Telma. She just likes her jokes. I am Louise, Telma's house cat and Link's informant."

"Link?" Blake tilted her head at the unfamiliar name and looked at Louise.

The Persian sighed and held a paw up, pointing at the wolf. "That is Link, I bet he was so deep in rescuing you he didn't even introduce himself." Said wolf turned away from their discussion, fur still flaming. "What is your name, I doubt you would like being called cat for the rest of your time here?"

"Blake, my name is Blake."

"Hmm… still more talkative than Link, you'll be a good influence for him."

Telma chose that time to walk in and speak to Link and Blake. "We'll your room is ready, you too. And Link, if you and your friend are ever about to leave for an extended point of time, go ahead and tell me so I can tidy up that room."

Link nodded his head at her and started walking to the back of the bar. He looked back and gestured for her to follow. In the back was a large storeroom with a double storied shelf, stacked with barrels and plenty of boxes, a couple of blue and white vases were even stacked on top of some of the boxes.

Link walked to the far wall, where there was a small gap between the actual wall, and the wall of barrels and boxes. He squeezed in and walked to the back, where there was a nice comfortable area for two. Blake followed Link in and looked at their 'room.' There was a spread out pile of hay, big enough for the two of them, covered with what looked like a sheepskin. A small bookshelf was pressed up against the far wall, holding about twenty or so books, with blue, green, red, and black covers and gold lettered titles. A lit stove heater was against the wall where their bed lay, a large pile of split wood and a box of matches in the corner. All in all, better than some places Blake had to sleep in before.

Blake jumped onto the pile of hay and fur, glad to have a place to sleep after the craziness of today. But digging in she felt a hard box of _something_ under her. Pulling it up with her claws, she blushed profusely. She honestly did not expect to find a box of _these_ here, especially with the medieval look of the place. Looking up she saw Link investigating the matches and wood, so she quietly threw the box into the stove heater and let the flames burn up the condoms.

Throwing the box out of her thoughts, she turned to Link and asked, "So, are you like me, or are you an actual wolf?"

Link turned to her and saw Blake laying on her side, waiting for an answer. Seeing that he wasn't going to be escaping talking today he lay near her on the other side of the bed. "I suspect that I was like you. But I need to hear your story before I can be sure. What do you remember before you became as you are?"

Blake curled up further into the hay, trying to remember. "I guess I better start from the beginning. I'm not from here, if it wasn't obvious already. We called our world Remnant, and there were two races of sentient life there. Humans, which look like the Hylians here but with short ears, and faunus. Humans but with animal features, like tails, ears, claws, or fur. I was born a cat faunus, and my father Girah, led a group called the White Fang."

"Faunus were always bullied and hated by the Humans. So the White Fang was formed to try and bridge the gaps between our people. We led peaceful protests, and supported faunus human relationship. But it wasn't working, so my father decides to leave the Old Fang and becomes the chief of Menagerie, the faunus only island. The Old Fang was demolished and in its place the White Fang was rebuilt. But this time they used terror tactics, bombing anti-faunus companies and robbing expensive goods. But we never killed."

"One day when robbing shipment of Dust, my former friend Adam Taurus killed human workers and guards. It only got worse from there. Others started killing more and more humans, we were finally seen as equals, but not because they respected us, but because they feared us. So one day, when robbing a less guarded shipment, only Adam and I were sent. Mid Robbery, I abandon the White Fang and run away from my old life. I couldn't return home, and would never go back to the Fang. So I ran. I planned on heading to Vale, where I could become a Huntress and learn to fight Grimm while having a place to call home."

"But then… I remember staying in a hotel, sleeping after having rented a room for the night. I remember someone breaking in and being knocked out. Then I woke up blindfolded, but the room was glowing. A very dark purple was glowing in parts of the room, other parts it was pitch black. Something cold touched me, a crystal I think. And I felt a giant hand pull me though something, then I was in agony. Like my body was tearing itself apart, and then… nothing."

Blake didn't know when it happened, but she had started crying, only lightly, but it had been enough for Link to notice. About halfway through Blake's tale, he had stood up and lied down, curled up around her, one leg over her, as to keep her there. She hadn't noticed until now, then she tried to stand up, using her feline strength. But Link held her down, forcing her to stay and listen to his own tale.

He started talking in his own peculiar way, calmly talking, volume barely above whispering. But still being heard above all else. "I was an orphan."

Such simple words made her cease all struggles. "I never knew my parents, and I as raised by an old swordsman. But he already had a family, and was never really a father, more like a close relative."

Link lay his head on top of Blake's, pressing into her neck. "I worked as a Ranch Hand for most of my life, riding my horse Epona and taking care of our goats. But one day Bokoblins, evil beings, kidnapped the little kids from my village, as well as the Mayor's daughter Ilia. I tried to confront them, but I was too weak. So when I followed them I was caught by the Twilight. An evil force and turned into this, the Blue Eyed Beast." Blake looked at Link, he didn't look like a beast to her.

"I was imprisoned, and couldn't break free. So when a Twili, a being from the Twilight Realm offered freedom in exchange for service to her, I accepted. We escaped, eventually freed the kids and Ilia. And then broke Hyrule, the Zora Kingdom, the Goron Tribes, and the Gerudo deserts free from the Twilight's grasp. We even defeated Zant, the false Twili king, and Ganondorf, his evil mastermind. The Twili turned out to be Midna, the true Twili queen. So we rebuilt the portal to the Twilight Realm. Then she returned with all remaining Twilight power from Zant's reign, and broke the portal once and for all."

Link had a small smile on his muzzle from the bitter sweet memory of one of his best friends. "But she left me a gift, a small bit of Twilight crystal that allowed me to transform between forms twice a day. But this crystal went missing a few weeks ago, and I've been searching for it ever since. If it truly was my crystal that took you from your home than I am sorry. But I still need to find it to return you back there, and even if we get it back, I am not sure how to get you back."

Blake looked down and scratched at the loose hay, "I don't suppose you need some help looking for that crystal?"

"Why?" Link looked her in the eyes.

"I want to help look for my way back home, and I can't help from here."

"It will probably be more dangerous than anything you've ever done before. We will have to fight through dungeons and battle monsters of horrific scale. And will more than likely end in good people dying for our success."

"What other option do we have Link?"

"We could stay here and live our lives?"

"No, even if I wanted to stay, I have to return to Remnant to try and right my wrongs."

"Yeah, and even if we did stay, whoever stole my crystal would more than likely manage to use it to destroy the world if we don't do anything." Link gave a short laugh at the lack of choice they had.

"I would much rather stay alive. Easier to enjoy your life that way." Blake felt the day wear he down, and her eyes were slowly falling closed. "Goodnight Link."

Link felt the same, and before he fell asleep, he pulled Blake closer to himself, "Goodnight Blake."

Author's Note: Just to be clear this is Pre-Season 1 RWBY and Post-Game LoZ Twilight Princess. I haven't read the Hyrule Historia or anything so I am not the most familiar with the Legend of Zelda lore. I am also an average watcher of RWBY so if Blake seems a little OOC than I am sorry. The Shadowcat from Game of Thrones was the best I could think of for Blake's Twilight form, as shadow is in its name. I thought about using a Panther or Jaguar but it seemed a little overused, and a house cat would not have worked for what I have planned for them.


End file.
